The invention concerns a method for depositing an interlining reducing friction and noise on a pitched cable.
The expression "pitched cable" herein denotes a gear cable on which is wound a helical wire fixed to the wire rope and having a constant, thread-like pitch.
Such pitched cables are used in operation, for instance, with a pinion meshing in the manner of a gear-rack/pinion drive with the pitched helix. Illustratively, it is known to use such components to drive motor vehicle sunroofs, the pitched cable assuming the function of a flexible gear rack guided in a tube.
The state of the art of these pitched cables as used in sunroofs may be ascertained by reference to West German Pat. Nos. 1,283,031 and 1,575,715 and West German published application No. 3,124,444, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
However, such drive devices suffer from the drawback that the pitched cable tends to rattle in the guide tube. To suppress this undesirable noise, it is already known from West German published application No. 3,124,444 to coat the pitched cable with a noise reducing layer of polymer foam.
Furthermore, West German Pat. Nos. 1,283,031 and 1,575,715 suggest toward the same end to flock the inside wall of the guide tube with short fibers of an abrasion proof material.
Both proposals, however, incur the drawback that their reduction to practice is exceedingly difficult. Both the introduction of a uniform layer of polymer foam between the pitched cable and the inside wall of the guide tube, on the one hand, and a uniform flocking of the tube inner wall on the other, require substantial engineering effort not necessarily assured of success, which would be a uniform, noise-reducing interlining between the pitched cable and the tube.